


Constant craving

by blablatruc



Series: Easy universe [3]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blablatruc/pseuds/blablatruc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let me know if you like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Constant craving

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it.

She never thought that things would happen like this with them. When she first met Tobin, she was in a happy committed relationship, she lived in Europe, and she had thought that being a member of USWNT was not in her cards. But then she received a phone call from team manager, and all of the sudden, she was flying over to her first camp with the senior national team. 

 

She met Tobin before, they’ve played against each other in college, but they never really spent more than a few seconds in each other’s presence. So, when she first got to spend time with Tobin, she expected it to be completely different than what it eventually turned out to be. At first she thought that the impression she had that Tobin was avoiding her was just that, her impression. But then, as time passed and she kept trying to talk to Tobin, just to be ignored, politely of course, Tobin was always nice enough about it, she knew that the girl was obviously not interested in being more than a colleague to her.

 

That all changed of course after the gold medal celebration, when she first felt Tobin’s eyes on her. Those eyes that she felt were burning her skin, which she tried to ignore of course, because there was no way that Tobin was interested.

 

When she felt Tobin’s hands on the small of her back, she was already tipsy enough to actually feel free to want them there. She wanted them everywhere, if she was to be honest with herself. 

 

Kiss, their first kiss, was the thing that woke her up from the trance she was in almost that entire evening. She wanted it. She wanted Tobin to drag her somewhere, somewhere private, and use those lips on every part of her. But she ran. She thought of herself as decent, honest person, and even though she wanted to fuck Tobin that night, she still turned around and walked away. Actually, she ran away, leaving surprised, stunned Tobin behind.

 

That was more than 3 years ago, and now, now she can’t believe the will power she had that night. Maybe that has something to do with the fact that at that point she didn’t know what she was missing. Because now, she can’t imagine not giving in to Tobin. Because now, she knows that nobody ever wanted her like Tobin does. Sure, she had plenty of great sex with great people, she felt that they were in love with her at the time, but the way Tobin makes her feel, that is something new, something she never experienced before. Every time Tobin looks at her or touches her, she can feel it in her lower belly. It’s so intense, that at first she was a little scared by it, she thought that she was projecting it, because she never wanted anybody the way she wants Tobin. 

 

Now she knows though. She knows that Tobin can’t be in the same room with her without touching her, looking at her, asking for her attention. And though Tobin is being teased relentlessly because of it, she still continues to touch her and check her out every chance she get. The pitch being the only exception, naturally. Christen knows now that the only way Tobin can play like she can is if she all but ignore her. Now she knows Tobin was telling the true when she told her that she was distracting her. Because she still does. And it makes her feel happy, giddy even, that her girlfriend can’t look at her and think of anything else but her. 

 

When they first started having sex, she expected it to be great, she expected it to happen often, after all every new relationship starts off that way. But then, months had past, and still every time they were alone anywhere, Tobin would start touching her, kissing her, it didn’t matter if they had sex three times that day, she would still want it. Even at her parents’ house, even at her aunt’s house, as soon as they would be in the bedroom together, Tobin was all over her. Not that she was complaining, she loved every second of it, but at the same time she couldn’t remember a time when she initiated it. Tobin was so free with expressing her desire, that she knows that Tobin knows that the feeling is mutual. 

 

She likes it a little bit rough though. No matter if she is on the giving or the receiving end of things, Tobin likes it rough. So, that in combination with need to be quiet because they are in her parents’ house, or in her aunt’s house, make things a little difficult. Being quiet in that sort of situation is not the easiest thing to do, but they manage. Until Tobin can’t take it anymore, until she wants to hear Christen scream, until she wants to stop having to shush her every time she wants to hear Christen screaming her name.

 

“We should go to Portland after this game, I have some errands to run.” Tobin says casually, but the way she is looking at Christen is too devilish for Christen to miss.

 

“OK, what kind of errands require my presence?” Christen is not trying to be difficult, she just likes watching Tobin sweat a little.

 

“I should buy some furniture, the only thing I got in my apartment is a couch. I need some good bed though, I’m getting old you know, and sleeping on the couch is not for me anymore. Plus, where am I supposed to fuck you when you come visit?” She whispers this part, even though they are alone in her hotel room.

 

“OK.” Is the only thing Christen can say to that, her mind going places already. 

 

“Come here, you’re sitting too far away.” Tobin says and Christen chuckles, but she gets up from where she is sitting, which is thigh to thigh with Tobin, and she sits on her lap.

 

They start kissing right away, Tobin laying down and pulling Christen on top of her. Christen is straddling her, and after a minute, she starts grinding on Tobin’s hips.

 

“Fuck babe, we have to stop, HAO will be back soon.” But Tobin only grips her ass harder.

 

“We aren’t doing anything, relax.” Tobin says before she starts sucking on Christens neck. Christens hips are rolling faster and harder now, and being that they haven’t had sex since camp started 10 days ago, she knows that at this point she could either stop and be incredibly frustrated for the rest of the day, or she they could continue, and with the little help from Tobin, she could come in a matter of minutes.

 

“Tobin, we can’t get caught. Just, just please...”

 

“What do you want? Tell me.” Tobin mind is foggy, but she will still do whatever Christen wants.

 

“We need to stop...” she whimpers, and Tobin’s hands leave her ass and go around her beck, her kisses on her neck go from sloppy and hard to gentle and innocent. 

 

“I love you. I want you all the time, I want you to feel good when I touch you, I want you to crave it. I know you do.” Tobin is whispering this into Christens ear, as her hands are rubbing soothing circles on Christens beck. 

 

“I love you too. I crave you. I love feeling my skin burn from just the way you look at me.”

 

They are back to where they started, in the sitting position, Christen straddling Tobin’s thighs.

 

“So, new bed huh? Any specific plans you have with it?”

 

“Yeah, I have a plan to stop feeling like a teenager having to have quiet sex all the time, because of parents or teammates or whoever the fuck we share a house at that moment.”

 

“Were you always this obsessed with sex, so much so that you were willing to change your flight plans just so you could get some?” Christen is teasing her, but part of her wants Tobin to say what she knows Tobin feels.

 

“Well, I’m not the one who was ready to come from just some petting just a minute ago.” She is grinning so big, that Christen can’t help but kiss her smile.

 

“Touché.” Christen says as she gets up from her lap.

 

“I want you all the time. Even in my sleep, even when I’ve just had you, I immediately want you again. No, I’ve never wanted anybody like this.” She answers Christens question, even though she knows that Christen knows. 

“Good, because it would be embarrassing to get wet from just the way you look at me, if the feeling wasn’t mutual. “ 

 

They are sitting in silence next to each other again, both of them smiling and looking at their interlocked fingers.

 

“I’m coming in, I hope everybody is decent.” HAO yells as she enters the room, hands covering her eyes. Just in case.

 

“Who do you think we are, of course we’re decent.” Christen says, but she is to slow to stop what comes out of Tobin’s mouth next. “You just missed some serious second base action though.”

 

“Way to go dude, proud of you.” HAO is high-fiving Tobin, while Christen tries her hardest to look annoyed.

 

“You guys are dorks.”

 

“TAR HEELS BABY!”

 

And Christen has no choice really. She falls in love some more.


End file.
